


Fangs For A Good Time

by FairyLights101



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Minor Praise Kink, Near Future, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyLights101/pseuds/FairyLights101
Summary: “Enough,” he rasped, “How ‘bout we really find out how hard you can bite with those?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> the-okaygastby said to fairylights101writes:  
> Can you please write any fic for 'how hard can you bite with those plastic fangs in your mouth?' Dear lord I need it

“How hard can you bite with those plastic fangs in your mouth?” 

Kuroo blinked and looked up at Daichi, who stared intently at him. Kuroo’s lips pulled back into a smirk, and the cheap plastic fangs that covered his canines peeked out at Daichi. It made him look goofy, rather than the sexy look he’d surely aimed for. Daichi laughed, and Kuroo’s expression fell immediately. “So rude,” he grumbled, voice a little thicker as with the plastic fangs in his mouth. It was cute, and Daichi leaned in and kissed his cheek, apologetic. Only a little though. 

“Sorry, but you look like a dork.” 

“Always,” Kuroo murmured as he chased after Daichi for another kiss before he sank back and grinned. “Do you like the party at least?” Daichi glanced around. 

At some point during the night Bokuto had turned the natural lights off and replaced them with black lights that made half of their surroundings glow. A pile of thrashing bodies filled the living room and music pumped through speakers - he hadn’t recognized much so far. His fingers curled around his solo cup and he glanced back at his boyfriend, who stared at him with a fascinated, hopeful expression. “It’s good. Not what I expected, but good.” 

Kuroo broke into a victorious grin, which Daichi couldn’t blame him for. Kuroo, Bokuto, Oikawa, and Terushima - God’s worst combination of people to rent a house in Daichi’s opinion - were fond of throwing parties and were actually  _ good _ at it, but with Daichi there, it was understandable that Kuroo felt more obliged to do better. 

That, and because it was Halloween.  _ Of course. _ Kuroo had dressed himself up as a panther, with black kitty ears and a long tail paired with a skin-tight long-sleeved shirt and deliciously tight pants that hugged his ass. Daichi wasn’t sure who’d painted the spots along his face and neck, but it looked good - a nice path that he wanted to kiss along if given the chance. “Good,” Kuroo chirped, and he patted Daichi’s chest before his hand fell to Daichi’s. “Wanna dance?”

Daichi peeked at the dancing crowd. They’d thinned out a little, but there were still plenty of people grinding together. One of which looked suspiciously like Akaashi pressed up between Terushima and Bokuto. He didn’t even want to look to the corner that Oikawa had occupied with Iwaizumi. 

“Sure.” 

Daichi knocked the rest of his drink back and dropped the cup in the trash, and Kuroo’s hand was hot as he pulled Daichi out into the middle of the warm crowd. 

They weren’t far apart for long - Kuroo had completely done away with his concept of personal space at some point, and within seconds his large hands were on Daichi’s hips, pulling him close. He loomed over Daichi, tall and dark, gold eyes glittering and teeth shining beneath the black light. Daichi couldn’t help but shiver into him as Kuroo pressed against him, body undulating and rocking to the pace of the music. 

He was hot, and Daichi felt it seeping into him, crawling in and settling in his belly as Kuroo thumbed his hips, then slipped his hands down to his ass. His hands weren’t gentle, and Daichi liked that, liked how Kuroo dug his fingers in and squeezed until Daichi gasped and pressed closer. 

His hands found Kuroo’s hair and tangled in, dragging him down for a kiss that tasted of cheap beer. Kuroo didn’t let it get far - something that left Daichi pouting, but it didn’t last for long. Not with how Kuroo turned around and pressed his ass to Daichi’s crotch and started to grind. His hands found Kuroo’s waist, pulling him close as Kuroo rocked against him. 

It was better still when Kuroo straightened up and curled an arm around his head so he could tangle his fingers in Daichi’s hair. “Like it?” he called, just barely loud enough to be heard over the music that throbbed in time to Daichi’s heavy pulse. 

Daichi nodded, breathless and wordless, and he knew Kuroo smiled - didn’t even have to see his face to know it. It didn’t help when Kuroo pressed harder and pointedly rolled his hips against Daichi, blatantly trying to coax his already half-hard cock to get harder. It only took another song for Daichi to drag Kuroo back down and around, his lips right against the shell of Kuroo’s ear. 

“Enough,” he rasped, “How ‘bout we really find out how hard you can bite with those?” 

Kuroo broke into a grin he felt against his cheek, and then that hot hand was wrapped around his wrist. Kuroo dragged him through the undulating bodies. Someone called out at him, but Kuroo ignored it, just tugged harder. 

They broke free and slipped into the stall, breathless. They didn’t go far, just to the hall bathroom. Kuroo at least had the sense to lock the door before he pressed Daichi against the counter, lips hungry on his neck. Daichi gasped and squirmed beneath the heavy, safe weight of his body, and his hands automatically came up to clutch at Kuroo’s shirt, even as worry sparked in his stomach. “K-Kuroo, what if someone hears us?” 

“They won’t,” Kuroo murmured into his skin before he pressed another kiss there, then opened his mouth. The fangs bit in, harder than he thought they’d be able to, and dull pain burned in his shoulder, but it quickly melted to a warm pleasure that made Daichi twitch and his nerves tingle. 

“Shit,” he gasped as his fingers dug into Kuroo’s back, and his boyfriend grinned against his neck. His hips rocked up and Kuroo’s breath came out in a huff with a shiver. Another bite and suck, another gasp from Daichi. His head lolled back, but his fingers tightened, moved. He rucked Kuroo’s shirt and dug his fingers in, scratching lines down Kuroo’s back as his boyfriend moved along Daichi’s collarbone. 

“Good choice with the shirt,” Kuroo breathed into his skin, “Nice, wide neck.” 

Daichi flushed, fingers stuttering on Kuroo’s back. “I-it was something I picked up last minute!” 

“Dirty at heart,” Kuroo sighed, pleased. 

He pulled back a little, lips shining and pulled back into a grin. His hands tugged Daichi’s shirt from his pants and pushed it up over his navel, his nipples, to his collarbone pulsing from the harsh bites. One hand fell away and Kuroo popped the cheap plastic teeth out, tossed them into the sink, and pressed his mouth to Daichi’s chest. He couldn’t help but shudder. Kuroo’s mouth was warm and abruptly soft, and it made Daichi’s stomach bubble. 

“Tetsuro,” he mumbled, and Kuroo grinned against his chest before he bit at Daichi’s nipple, thumbing the other with a hum. 

Daichi twitched underneath him with a gasp, and he might have choked out Tetsuro’s name, but the thud of bass drowned it out. So he let his mouth and tongue go slack as he watched Tetsuro mouth at his chest for a moment more before he slid down and raked red lines across Daichi’s heaving stomach, right down to his black pants and the red sash. They came down with an easy tug and Kuroo grinned, clearly satisfied. “God Daichi,” he breathed as he palmed Daichi’s thighs just beneath the hem of his briefs, “It’s almost like you knew I’d fuck you tonight.” 

Daichi’s face went scarlet and he buried his face into his hands as he pressed back into the counter, the edge biting into the small of his back. “N-no!” 

Kuroo chuckled and shook his head, smile devious. His hands slid around Daichi’s thighs to cup the backs and squeeze right below his ass. Daichi bit his tongue and rocked his hips forward, and Kuroo smiled and leaned in. He pressed his mouth to Daichi’s aching cock, and the brunet gasped loudly as he rolled his hips forward, desperate for more. Kuroo laughed against him, but he didn’t pull back. Just opened his mouth and ran it along the bulge, making the already damp and sticky fabric wetter. 

Daichi bit his hand as he watched, heat writhing in his belly and his hips rocking forward, eager for more of that electric pleasure. Kuroo’s golden eyes were on him, and though his mouth was moving there was a smile in his eyes, devious and dark. It made Daichi’s stomach twitch as he gasped harder, and Kuroo’s eyes scrunched up. He pulled back a second later with a grin and licked his wet lips. 

“You’re so beautiful, Dai,” he breathed as his fingers hooked into Daichi’s briefs and he tugged them down. Daichi shivered at the cold, but Kuroo’s mouth was around his cock in an instant and the shudder turned into him doubled over, curled over Kuroo and clutching at his hair as he gasped.

_ “Fuck,” _ he panted, and Kuroo hummed around his length as he started to slowly bob his head. Kuroo didn’t know the meaning of starting out slowly or small - he went straight for a quick pace, going all the way down to the base as he ran his tongue along every little inch. It left Daichi trembling as he slumped back against the counter, thighs tight on either side of Kuroo’s head, his fingers fisted tight into his hair. But that only made Kuroo even more eager. His eyes darkened and he growled around Daichi, hungry. The sound and those eyes left him shaking, the heat in his stomach unbearably hot as he rutted up into his mouth, his spine rigid with pleasure. 

“Tet-” 

Kuroo twisted his head and pulled back to the tip. His mouth was tight as he worked his mouth around it, running his tongue along the slit and the head. Daichi’s fingers tightened as he rocked his hips up. Loud moans bubbled up and he didn’t bother to bite them back, just tried to pull Kuroo in, tried to get more. But Kuroo had a hand on each thigh, kneading the bruises he’d sucked there the night before as he swirled his tongue along the head and peered up at Daichi, eyes dark. 

Devilish. 

Daichi sucked down a sharp breath. Kuroo grinned at him and pulled back, brought a hand to his cock. His thumb circled the tip and dropped down to rub just beneath the head. His hand was tight as it slowly pumped Daichi while Kuroo licked his lips. 

“You sound so good Daichi,” he breathed, and Daichi whimpered, heat flooding his cheeks. “Such a good boy for me. So pretty - your voice, your body.” 

His hand twisted and Daichi cried out, fingers tightening in his hair and thighs twitching. He was so  _ close _ and it  _ ached _ , but Kuroo didn’t bring his mouth back to him, just kept stroking, long and languid. “You’re gorgeous Daichi. Makes me want to get you to my room and fuck you long and good.” 

Daichi whimpered and nodded because  _ fuck _ that sounded good.  _ Why not here? _ His fingers twitched, almost moved out of Kuroo’s hair to search through the drawers, but another press and sweep of Kuroo’s thumb had him clinging tighter, desperate to hold on. “Tet… Tetsuro… so close,” he panted, and Kuroo grinned at him, as dark and ravenous as his eyes were. 

“Cum then, my beautiful Daichi,” he growled as his hand pumped a little faster, bringing him closer and closer. “Come on, call my name as you do it, make those pretty sounds.” 

Daichi groaned and hitched forward into Kuroo’s hand as he curled overtop his boyfriend and came into his hand, body trembling with warmth. “Tetsuro!” he gasped into his boyfriend’s spiky black hair, and Kuroo huffed out a laugh against his thigh. 

A thumb swiped across the tip of Daichi’s cock and he twitched, oversensitive and shaking as he watched Kuroo lean back and stare at him, eyes lidded and dark. Kuroo raised his hand, a lilt to his smile, and he started to lick his fingers clean. Daichi’s breath caught, and the heat that had started to trickle out of him stirred in his stomach once more. 

Kuroo’s eyes pinned him down as he slowly licked Daichi’s cum from his fingers, tongue pink and slow. One lick at a time he cleaned his hand, and Daichi shuddered as he watched. One finger popped into Kuroo’s mouth and he hummed around it, swirled his tongue, then another, then pulled them out to run his tongue along his palm. Daichi swallowed hard and his fingers tightened on Kuroo’s hair. 

“Tetsuro…” 

Kuroo grinned up at him, eyes glittering. “My place or yours?” 

Daichi took a deep breath and stared at his boyfriend for a long moment as Kuroo grinned back. “Kuroo.” 

“Yeah?” 

“We’re already at your place.” 

Kuroo grinned wolfishly. “Well, my room to be more specific then.” 

Daichi grinned. “Then here because like hell I’m driving home with a boner, you shit.” 

“Aw  _ yes _ !” Kuroo chirped as Daichi slipped a hand down and hauled Kuroo up by the collar of his shirt for a rough kiss as someone knocked on the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments please~  
> Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day/night/existence!


End file.
